Tekken 6: The Next Generation
by machinex
Summary: chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1 The end of Tekken 5

chapter 1:The Rematch

Note:This took place after the king of iron fist tournament 5.

Hwoarang was meeting Jin in a parking lot in Japan. Hwoarang said, "LET'S FINISH THIS

ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Jin thought in his mind, "Why does this god damn loser want to

fightmeevery time?" Suddenly Paul and Marshall Law came. Paul asked, "Are you two going to fight or just stand here and talk?"

Hwoarang got angry and yelled, "SHUT YOUR ASS UP PHOENOX! WE WILL FIGHT RIGHT

NOW YOU IDIOT!"Hwoarang got into his fighting position.

Hwoarng said, Prepare to lose Kazama! Jin just shrugged and got into his fighting position.

Hwoarang was going for a combo starter, but Jin was

prepared and grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. When he got up Jin unleashed a laser

cannon which sent Hwoarang to the ground. Jin was dominating

the match, but he didn't notice the fighters coming behind him. Jin looked behind him he saw all of the fighters from tekken 5. Jin noticed the sign in the parking lot saying "fighter's

parking lot." Jin turned around and ducked just in time to dodge Hwoarang's kick. Hwoarang went for the kick again ,but Baek bloked it and grabbed his foot. Hwoarang stopped

and said, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING MASTER!" Baek replied ,"you can finish this fight at The King of Iron Fist tournament 6! 5 years from now.

Now just go home!"

please review!


	2. Chapter 2 The Beggining of Tekken 6

5 years later...

Jin...

Jin was punching a punching bag and thought in his mind "I hope that god damn loser won't be there."

Hwoarang...

Hwoarang now 26 was ready and willing to see master Baek and deafeat Jin.

Heihachi...

"Hahahahahahahaha! This will be perfect to lure Kazuya! This time I will not be deafeated so easily!" Heihachi, said.

Kazuya...

"Hmph, Heihachi must think i'm going to fall into his trap again. Well he is in for a suprise. Hwahahahahahahahahahaha!"Kazuya said.

All of the fighters were making their way to the airport and then Japan. All of the fighters from Tekken 5 were their except Raven.

5 hours later...

All the fighters made their way to Osaka,Japan where Tekken 6 will start...

reviews!


	3. Chapter 3 Let the Games Begin

Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

note: I would like to thank little blood talon for reviewing me!

Note:This is my very first story so don't blame me if it's bad.

Kazuya was glaring at everyone who passed him which made Hwoarang ask "Whats you're problem?" Kazuya said nothing and Hwoarang just walked away. Everyone was going to the hotel. Jin's roommate was noneother than Steve Fox. Steve went out and left a note and said to meet him in an hour . So Jin just walked around until he finally found Steve . Jin saw the match ups it was : Steve Fox vs. Craig Marduk, Hwoarang vs Marshall Law, Bryan Fury vs Bruce Irvin, Kazuya Mishima vs Eddy Gordo, and Jin Kazama vs Yoshimitsu for the day after tommrow. Steve yelled, "Hey Jin! Get over here." So Jin just went to Steve. Jin said, " what do you want Steve?"

Steve replied, "I've been wanting to ask you why you entered the tournament."

Jin replied, "Well I've got family matters to worry about.

"So we meet again son" a voice said. Jin immediately looked back and there he was in his purple suit. The mad man who ruined Jin's life...Kazuya Mishima. "What do you want bastard!" Jin said.

"Why don't I just kill you right here?" Kazuya said.

"Then you would be arrested" explained Jin.

Kazuya didn't say anything and walked away. Suddenly Hwoarang yelled "Hey Kazama you know i'm gonna kick you're ass this time don't you?"

Jin replied "We'll see Hwoarang we'll see."

Well Thats it for chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4 Heihachi's Plot

Chapter 4 : Heihachi's Plot

I would like to thank Everyone who reviewed me.

* * *

It was dark and stormy. Heihachi was planning to merge Ogres blood with the devil gene to make the Ultimate life form. "Hahahahahahaha! This will be the perfect creation!" Heihachi said. The tube opened and out came an adult in his mid teens. "What should we name him?" Dr. Abel asked. "...Susuke Mishima" Heihachi said. "Yo what took so long? It was getting cramped in that damn tube." Susuke said. "Dr. go get him some clothes." Heihachi ordered. The Dr. left and returned with a black shirt saying no rules,some blue jeans,and black skate shoes. He gave them to Susuke. "You sure do have a sense of style Dr." Susuke said. 

Meanwhile at the gang...

Hwoarang couldn't sleep. All he can think about was beating Jin. Hwoarang got up. Somebody had told him to meet him in an alley. The stranger was there he wanted Hwoarang to defeat Bruce Irvin in a street fight. "How will I see him." The stranger said "don't worry Bruce is at any street fight you can find. Just defeat him and I'll give you 1,000 dollars."

"How will you know when i defeat him?"

"oh i will be here on the night you deafeat him. Well until we meet again Hwoarang."

and the stranger dissapeared.

Jin...

Jin was reading How to Kill a Devil in his hotel room. Steve was in the dojo.(there is a dojo in every hotel room.) Jin was missing the most important thing to complete the kill.

... An angel. "mom"Jin Muttered to himself.

* * *

This is my longest chapter so please appreciate it! 


	5. Chapter 5 The Fights Begin

Thank you all who reviewed me.

Sorry haven't updated. I needed some reviews to get my thing going. OK here is chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter5:The fights begin.

Steve was putting on his gear. "I will get my revenge Marduk." Steve muttered to himself.(See tekken 5 craig ending.) Jin came in and asked "You ready?"

"Yea" Steve replied. Steve walked out of the room. Jin sat on the bed.

"You needed me?" a voice asked.

"What the!"Jin exclaimed. Jin then saw his mother all in white.(as always)

"Hello son. I know you want to kill devil. Just wait 4 days and the devil will come out of Kazuya at 12.00." Jun said.

"How do you know all of this stuff mom?" Jin said.

"Well I have been observing Kazuya in spirit and I noticed that Devil comes out every 4 days. Jin take this sword it has the angel gene inside and will kill Devil.

"Ok" Jin said. Then Jun dissapeared into thin air. Jin went to Steve's match. So far Steve won the first round with his power up punch and Craig was mad as hell.

"Come on" Steve said. Craig charged at him like a wild animal. Steve easily evaded it and socked him in the stomatch. Craig fainted and Steve won the match. While Steve passed Hwoarang he said "I'm looking forward to your match." Hwo smiked and walked away. Hwoarang got into the ring. Marshall was there too. "Ready?...Fight!" the announcer said. Marshall went for his really annoying 7 ounch combo,but Hwoarang grabbed his arm and threw him to who knows where. Once Marshall got up he was a flaming dragon ready to kick some tae-kwon-do ass. Law did a flip kick. Hwo didn't block it and took the hit. He was sent flying in the air. He bumped into the cage wall. Hwo was mad and did a ten hit combo witch knocked out Law for the first round. The second round began and Hwo was evading all of Law's attacks. Hwoarang socked Law in the stomatch and then landed a clean rocket kick. Law was in a coma for six days. As Hwoarang was walking out of the ring he noticed Steve was watching him. Hwoarang thought in his mind "Nothing will stop me this time. Not even Kazama."

* * *

Well thats it for chapter5. I'll try to update more often if more reviews come. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yo I promised I would update if I got more reviews and i got some. So here is chapter 6.

OH YEAH! I WANT TO SAY SHUT UP TO THE BITCH WHO PUT A NEGATIVE review ON MY STORY! I'M ONLY 10 YOU KNOW!

* * *

Chapter 6:Luck of the Korean

The match with Bruce Irvin and Bryan Fury was starting. Bruce was wearing his tangtop(If thats how it's spelled.) and black pants. Bryan was wearing a black shirt and snake skin pants. "Ready? Fight!" the announcer said. Hwoarang was watching to see if Bruce was good for the street fight. Bruce went for his jab combo but Bryan blocked them and kicked him in the ribs. Bryan did the doom knuckle wich knocked out Bruce and Bryan won by default. It was night and Hwoarang decided to go to a street fight. Luckily Bruce was there,better than ever. "Who can face me!"Bruce said.

"I can you bitch!" Hwoarang said.

Bruce put $500 on the amplifier and got into his stance. "Fight" the announcer said. Bruce went for his jab combo,but Hwoarang evaded it and used his hunting hawk combo, threw him in the air and kicked his straight in the face. Bruce was knocked out and sent to the hospital. (again) Hwoarang took the $500 on the amp and took his $1000 form that mysterious person.

The next morning...

Kazuya was up early. He was training for his fight. His fight started at 10:00. Sure enough

Eddy was there. Suddenly Eddy exclaimed "I recognize you!"

" From where?" Kazuya asked.

"You don't need to know" and Eddy got into his fighting stance.

"Ready? FIGHT!"

The fight started. Kazuya was waiting for a moment where he can grab the brazillian's leg. Fortunately for Kazuya he found an opportunity and grabbed his leg. He threw him on the wall and knocked him out for the rest of the day. Which means Kazuya won by default.

* * *

Thats all i'm writing for this chapter. Review this story GOOD and i will write more. OK? OK 


	7. Chapter 7 Jin goes Devil

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with every thing. I also had writers block. OK here is chapter 7.

* * *

Chapter 7:Jin goes Devil

It was dark and Jin was waiting for Devil. "You've been waiting for me? Oh my I am so flattered.", a mysterious voice said.

Devil suddenly appeared out of no where. Devil was trying to shoot Jin with his laser, but he missed. Jin had the sword with him and stabbed Devil. Devil coughed out blood. Then dissapeared.

The next morning...

Yoshimitsu was ready Jin was walking into the arena. The match started. Jin evaded all of Yoshimitsu's attacks for a while and then started to get hit. Jin punched him in the face and used his Tidal wave throw to win the match.

Later that Night...

Jin was outside alone at midnight. Jin coudn't control it any more the devil inside him was awakened. Jin's eyes flashed red with a third eye. Jin flew into the night with a burning disire to kill. What Jin didn't notice was that Kazuya was watching the whole time. Kazya smiled like the evil bitch he is. Jun was watching from the heavan and was worried.

Meanwhile

Jin was soaring through the sky so fast that he went through an airplane full of people.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

you like it? 


End file.
